


Janitor's Closet Escapade

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Series: Dalton Seblaine [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing Sebastian is magical. It leaves Blaine feeling warm throughout his entire body, not just from arousal, but also from the pure love that Sebastian pours into the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janitor's Closet Escapade

They’re a tangle arms and legs, hands roaming over skin and feet shuffling to find balance. Blaine never thought he’d be one to get off in the janitor’s closet, but there’s just something so _erotic_ about the whole situation. They could be found out at any time and it’s _thrilling_.

The closet is cramped – leaving virtually no space to move – and it’s completely dark. It just makes the whole experience that much better. Blaine can hear every sound that Sebastian makes, ranging from low groans to high pitched whines. And they’re just about the _sexiest_ sounds that Blaine has ever heard.

He lets his head drop back against the wall as Sebastian moves away from his lips and starts kissing up his jaw. Despite the fact that it’s warm, goosebumps erupt across Blaine’s skin when Sebastian’s hands find their way under Blaine’s shirt, each thumb teasing Blaine’s nipples.

“We should go to class.” Sebastian groans into his ear, but he makes no move to leave. Instead he presses himself even closer to Blaine and circles one arm around Blaine’s waist, pushing Blaine’s hips harder against his own. “But I don’t want to.” He says, bringing his other hand to Blaine’s hip and grinding against him.

“Neither do I.” Blaine admits. There was a time when the thought of cutting class would’ve horrified him, but right now he’s so hard and all he can think about is Sebastian.  He winds his fingers into Sebastian’s hair and pulls him closer.

Sebastian huffs a laugh against Blaine’s but obligingly presses their lips together, slipping his past Blaine’s eagerly parted lips. It’s hot and needy. Blaine can never get enough of Sebastian. He loves everything about kissing Sebastian. The way Sebastian’s lips are always slightly chapped. They way Sebastian’s lips taste like cherry vanilla lip balm – the lip balm that he _swears_ he doesn’t use because it’s too girly (but Blaine knows he’s lying). The way Sebastian cups the back of Blaine’s head. The way Sebastian strokes the pad of his thumb across Blaine’s cheek bone. And the way Sebastian hums in pleasure against his lips.

Kissing Sebastian is magical. It leaves Blaine feeling warm throughout his entire body, not just from arousal, but also from the pure _love_ that Sebastian pours into the kiss. Blaine knows that it’s silly to consider this love. They’re still in high school, they’re barely even _seventeen_ , but he’s never felt like this before. Because it feels so _right_ to be here, with Sebastian.

Because kissing Sebastian is magical. Not to mention everything happening _downstairs_ is magical as well. Sebastian’s hips are grinding and rubbing against Blaine’s. And at this point they’re just panting into mouths rather than kissing. The air is thick with the sounds of their ragged breathing and the dry rustle of their clothing rubbing together.

“Blaine.” Sebastian whines and presses his face into the crook of Blaine’s neck. He whimpers again as he dry humps Blaine against the wall. “I need you.” He chokes out.

“Iwannablowyou.” Blaine blurts out in a garbled rush.

Blaine feels Sebastian still against him. “What?” Sebastian whispers, his breath fanning across Blaine’s cheek.

“I…” Blaine licks his lips. He wishes that he could see Sebastian more clearly but it’s too dark and all he can make out is the outline of Sebastian’s face. “I want…can I blow you?”

There’s a stretch of silence between them, the only sound is their labored breathing. Just when Blaine’s about to speak again – thinking he’d overstepped – but then Sebastian is shifting against Blaine again and pressing their lips together. He nips Blaine’s bottom lip before pulling into his mouth and sucking on it. Sebastian pulls away slowly, letting Blaine’s lip drag slowly between his teeth before letting it go. “Mmm. You know, I’m totally for that.”

Sebastian maneuvers them around so that his back is against the wall. Blaine licks his lips and sinks to his knees. His fingers shake ever so slightly as he opens Sebastian’s pants. He’s never done this before and he wants it to be good.

He lets Sebastian’s pants and briefs pool around his feet and runs his fingers up Sebastian’s legs. Above him, Blaine can hear Sebastian’s breath hitch more and more the closer than his fingers get to his cock. Blaine shuffles closer and tries to ignore how painfully hard the floor is against his knees. He hadn’t really thought about how uncomfortable the floor would be on his knees.

Without giving it much more thought, Blaine reaches out and wraps his right hand around the base of Sebastian’s cock. He sits up on his knees and places a tentative kiss to the head of Sebastian’s cock. He wrinkles his nose a little and the unfamiliar, bitter flavor of the precum, but the flavor doesn’t really bother him. When he licks over the slit he’s rewarded with a low growl from Sebastian and a moment later he feels a light tug on his curls.

“ _Fuck_ , Blaine.” Sebastian groans. “I’m not gonna last long.”

Blaine feels a flare a warmth run through, pride from the fact that Sebastian had gotten so worked up from just kissing him. _Blaine_. It’s definitely an ego booster.

He sinks further down Sebastian’s cock, not that he really gets that far. It’s too much, so he settles for fisting what he can’t fit into his mouth. His lips and jaw start to ache from the size of Sebastian and he hopes that over time he’ll be able to get used to it.

“I’m gonna…” Sebastian groans when Blaine presses his tongue against the vein along the underside. “ _Blaine_.” He gasps as he comes.

Blaine pulls almost the whole way off of Sebastian’s cock and swallows down as much of the come as he can. He doesn’t get it all, though, some leaking out of his mouth and dripping onto his own pants.

“Was that…” Blaine pants. “Was that okay?”

“Killer,” Sebastian murmurs with affection. He tugs lightly on Blaine’s hair, urging him to stand up. “It was flawless. Just like you.” He slides his hand down to palm at Blaine’s erection. “Now let me take care of you.”

Before Blaine can answer, though, the door swings open and the janitor’s closet is flooded with light. He hears a shocked, “ _Boys!”_ from the doorway and _fuck_ that voice sounded like Headmaster. Blaine turns his head to look over his shoulder and sure enough, the headmaster is standing there with a few other teachers – all of them looking pointedly away.

“Make yourselves decent then go to my office.” The headmaster says.

Blaine nods his head and hears Sebastian mutter a horrified, “Yes, Sir.”

Blaine groans when they’re left alone, burying his face in Sebastian’s chest. “We’re so getting suspended.”


End file.
